In commonly owned United States patents and Published patent applications: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,754 (“the '754 patent”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/916,232] entitled “ARRANGEMENT OF COLOR PIXELS FOR FULL COLOR IMAGING DEVICES WITH SIMPLIFIED ADDRESSING,” filed Jul. 25, 2001; (2) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0128225 (“the '225 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,353] entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH INCREASED MODULATION TRANSFER FUNCTION RESPONSE,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (3) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0128179 (“the '179 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,352] entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH SPLIT BLUE SUB-PIXELS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (4) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0051724 (“the '724 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/243,094] entitled “IMPROVED FOUR COLOR ARRANGEMENTS AND EMITTERS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING,” filed Sep. 13, 2002; (5) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0117423 (“the '423 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,328] entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS WITH REDUCED BLUE LUMINANCE WELL VISIBILITY,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (6) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0090581 (“the '581 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,393] entitled “COLOR DISPLAY HAVING HORIZONTAL SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (7) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0080479 (“the '479 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/347,001] entitled “IMPROVED SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS FOR STRIPED DISPLAYS AND METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SAME,” filed Jan. 16, 2003, novel sub-pixel arrangements are therein disclosed for improving the cost/performance curves for image display devices and herein incorporated by reference.
These improvements are particularly pronounced when coupled with sub-pixel rendering (SPR) systems and methods further disclosed in those applications and in commonly owned United States patent applications: (1) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0034992 (“the '992 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/051,612] entitled “CONVERSION OF A SUB-PIXEL FORMAT DATA TO ANOTHER SUB-PIXEL DATA FORMAT,” filed Jan. 16, 2002, and now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,277 B2; (2) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0103058 (“the '058 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/150,355] entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH GAMMA ADJUSTMENT,” filed May 17, 2002, and now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,381 B2; (3) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0085906 (“the '906 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/215,843] entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Aug. 8, 2002, and now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,184,066 B2; (4) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0196302 (“the '302 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,767] entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR TEMPORAL SUB-PIXEL RENDERING OF IMAGE DATA” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (5) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0174380 (“the '380 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,765] entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR MOTION ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Mar. 4, 2003, and now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,167,186 B2; (6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,368 (“the '368 patent”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,766] entitled “SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPROVED DISPLAY VIEWING ANGLES” filed Mar. 4, 2003, and now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,368 B2; (7) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0196297 (“the '297 application”) [U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/409,413] entitled “IMAGE DATA SET WITH EMBEDDED PRE-SUBPIXEL RENDERED IMAGE” filed Apr. 7, 2003, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.